Broken Memories
by Rinapants
Summary: History repeats itself, didn't you know? Follow the times of two couples during the intense wars, the lies, the deceit and most of all, through the countless deaths. Vader/Amidala, Anakin/Padmé
1. Prolouge

There's a story about a time where peace wasn't created by violence. There are whispers of a time where the Jedi Knights protected the wellbeing of the galazy, where the means to protect your family was considered a right. Now, they are the resevered only for Imperial soliders, and if a man even thought of buying a blaster to protect, they could be tried for high treason. But... Love filled these times.

Love between a Jedi and a Senator.

Love between a Sith and a Noble.

Both are filled with tears, both are scarred with hurt, both are stained with blood, both contain a sacrifice...

Both would change the world.

**A/N: Okay, this is being posted now, just to give someone something to read. But there will be more, for sure.**

**Any questions(already?) feel free to PM or review me about them.**

**I'll explain this right now though. The writing style is new to me, and I'm not sure if I can handle it. If anyone has seen Cold Case, where at the end of the episode, they go have a scene as if the character was dead, well it's kind of going to be like that. Instead, we'll be with Ani and Padmé, and someone will say something. But half way through the sentence, we'll go to Vader and Amidala.**

**Understand? I hope so, I don't think I truly understand it just yet.**

**Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in this fanfiction belongs to George Lucas' Tatooine. The most epic kitty sandbox of the galaxy. I just like building my sandcastles. :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Never To Be

**A/N: Bold(Other then the author note) is Vader/Amidala time, which takes place about two hundred years after Anakin/Padmé time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. All characters belong to George Lucas unless stated otherwise.(Hey, does Mara Jade belong to him too?)**

Chapter 1: Never to be

Her name meant lotus. The lotus, for those unfortunate enough not to know, was a beautiful, aquatic flower. Its lifespan was four days.

When he was able to slip away from the battleground, the time he spent in her arms felt like they only lasted moments. Even if they could last anywhere from several seconds to several days.

His name meant warrior. He truly was one; He went through great lengths to protect her and even greater lengths to protect the love they shared.

She liked to call him her little warrior. A life long joke about how they met. How he saved countless lives when he was only nine, how he kept it up even now. Normally, she would say it after a night of love making. "My little warrior." She would coo into his ear when she first woke up.

He would always reply with a yawn, wrapping his arm around her waist. "What is wrong, my angelic flower?" Another joke, her warrior could never decide if she was to be an angel (_Are you an angel?_) or a flower like her namesake stated.

In the end, they both matched her. An angel was a guide of the dead; a flower didn't last nearly as long as one hoped they would.

"I miss you, my little warrior." She would softly reply, cuddling up to the warm mass of body that was her secret-but-not-a-secret husband.

The warrior would only smile and nuzzled the top of her head. Then, angel and hero would fall into their own thoughts. Most of the time, it would be of their good fortune.

They married, originally, as a morale booster. The war had started two years earlier then anticipated, and it hit hard. Within those two, miniscule years, no one wanted to do anything with it.

That was when they came up with the brilliant idea of marrying off one of their heroes.

Senator Padmé Naberrie, the hopeful peace keeper.

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, the hero with no fear.

Although, before he agreed to the marriage, he was still a Padawan. Still a nobody. That was what got him to agree. Any man who got married deserved Knighthood, he argued with them. It only made sense why they chose a padawan.

The only thing that got the Senator to agree was the Jedi who was chosen. Her original choice, Obi-Wan Kenobi wanted nothing to do with it. So she got the next best thing. His padawan learner and her closest friend, even if they had to stage a romance.

At least for the first little bit. It was tough, after the wedding. The whole thing was set up to show men and women of the Republic that they could enlist and still have a family. Thus, they had to act all coupley. They loved each other, but not in the sense the rest of the galaxy was seeing. And the reporters! Those damned reporters loved to hound the poor newlyweds, especially when the Senator was alone.

"Senator! Senator, over here please!" They would often cry, "I was wondering if I could have a word with you---"

**"—About your recent engagement with Lord Vader." It was a rainy day on the core world, cold and dreary and Amidala did not care for it much at all. It didn't help that the reporter that was hounding her chose the worse topic to discuss, **_**and**_** looked like a drowned rat.**

**  
"My fiancé and I will hold a press conference when we care to indulge you with the details of our engagement." Amidala finally managed to choke out from under her umbrella, "Not before, not after. If you will excuse me." The future Lady Vader didn't have to be polite.**

**Not if her husband-to-be could go out and kill whoever he damned well pleased. Amidala continued onto her speeder, where she could hide from the rain, and that damn reporter that was just begging her for one little tidbit.**

**  
The tidbit everyone wanted to know. How Amidala of the legendary Naberrie clan got involved with Lord Darth Vader, the all powerful Sith Lord.**

**  
It hurt too much thinking of the how. It always made her want to cry out in agony, but Amidala wasn't one to show her emotions to those who didn't actually care. Anyways, how was she going to explain to her fiancé that she told the media that their engagement was one made from pity?**

**That Vader owed the Naberrie clan a favor and her father used it on Amidala. How the young woman had been foolish enough to help out the Rebellion. Did she ****really ****think that behavior would be ignored forever? No, she truly didn't. She just… She wasn't sure why she did keep it up. Everyone knew that **_**any **_**involvement, of any sort, was high treason. So at the same time of regretting being caught, Amidala was grateful she was.**

**Grateful that her father still hadn't used that favor with Vader.  
Grateful that he found her worthy of it.  
Grateful that the enigma that was to be her husband didn't give a damn about her.**

**Her name meant beauty. Beauty, as a societal norm, is associated with weakness. Vader often spoke to her in that manner, but he had yet to find out that ****Amidala Naberrie meant business.**

**His name meant invade. She wasn't going to deny it, he invaded everywhere he wasn't wanted. The invasion in her heart, that bothered her the most.**

**  
They made a sorry pair, that's for sure. The bleeding heart, the Beauty. The tough guy invader, the Beast. It was a story as old as time. Except there was no love from him.**

**Staring at the door that lead into the apartment that they had moved into to, together, shortly after their engagement, Amidala sighed. As much as she loved the fact that she was alive… She did not like the asshole that resided within. And he was sure to be home still. That was the only reason why she went out on such a miserable day.**

**  
"How much of my money did you spend?" Vader's lazy voice drifted from the living room. Every time she heard that voice, she was positive there would be a woman beside him, relaxing after a time of pleasure. There never was. **

**  
Taking off her boots as noisily as she could, so she could pretend not to hear his accusation. This time she really didn't spend anything, all the Fall styles weren't of her taste. Too elaborate… Though she supposed this feather number was too. But she only wore it because it had been a gift from the Emperor Palpatine (How he was still alive, she had no idea. She suspected witchcraft, it had been a good two hundred years since the start of the Empire.), and she needed to stay on his good side. The question came again, this time with an amused note. Amused that she was ignoring her, she assumed.**

"**None, thank you." She spat back as she entered the living room, her eyes focusing on the holonews. There she was, surprise surprise. Amidala folded her arms in front of her chest, forgetting that she was going to take her hair out of that ridiculous headdress. She might as well just paint her face white like the Queens of Naboo did with that stupid thing. "Oh, I see I'm causing a counterversy again. What did I do this time?"**

**This earned her a chuckle from her husband-to-be. "Apparently you're meeting up with a secret lover. At a women's lingerine store, no less. I didn't know you preferred women." This was a side no one got to see, and Amidala felt slightly honored to be the butt of it. So she swatted at him.**

**Vader grabbed the hand quickly, and pulled her against him. Neither were use to this interaction, but it seemed to be something that both could fall into routine. He nuzzled her hair, laughing slightly at how it was a bit damp. "Why were you in the rain? Didn't you bring an umbrella?" He whispered against her man of hair.**

**  
"I like the rain—"  
**

"—It reminds me of Naboo!" Padmé laughed as she stood on their balcony, Anakin still in the doorway. He could only shake his head at his crazy wife. "Ani, come on. Please?"

"It's water falling from the sky, Padmé!" Ever the desert boy, she decided. "And it's too cold here, Naboo has _warm_ rain." But it wasn't long before she had him out there, and their lips and bodies were connected in a dance of passion.


	3. Chapter 2: Jealousy Rages

**First of all: THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!!! It warms my cold, dark heart to see people enjoy this so much. :)  
Secondly, I know this is against the rules, (at least it was when I was writing a few years ago.) but since all of you but one didn't log in…**

**Darth Princess: Please to not be eating me. Here's your update!**

"…"**: Let's hope she doesn't, I would hate to be the reason for that. Thank you for the kind words.**

**Jedii!!!MASTA: Thank you, I will try.**

**Roiut: Thank you, I hope your search paid off. I'm just glad that people enjoy it enough to even READ it.**

**Ange: Thank you dear. :)**

**  
Also, P/A is going to be sweet and fluffy. V/A is going to be dark and not fluffy. This might not always be the case. Actually, it probably won't be near the end. Just getting this out of the way. Also, I went back and changed the mistakes I noticed and remembered. Forgive all spelling mistakes, I don't have a beta. Also, forgive the lateness of this chapter. I aim to update once a week, but I don't actually start typing until the weekend and I fell ill this weekend. And I had family arrangments. Gross.**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this fanfiction unless stated otherwise. Star Wars is George Lucas' Tatooine, the most epic kitty litter box of the galaxy. I just play in it to make my sandcastles.**

Their passionate kiss continued, Padmé's dress was clinging to her curves and Anakin's tunic was plastered with water as well. Running a hand through his slick, unruly curls, Padmé eventually pulled away to catch her breath. Not all of them had lungs like a Jedi, after all…. Anakin took the opportunity to attack her neck with loving kisses. Force! Did he ever mess with her emotions… In the good way, of course. "Ani, not here." She managed to moan out.

"Why not?" Anakin asked against her neck. "Can't a man love his wife on the veranda?"

"He may… But the reporters…"

"Hell to those damned reporters!" Anakin snapped, raising his head and pulling out of her embrace. "If I cannot—"

"—**Go through the day without being pestered, then they've gone too far." Vader growled to Amidala as they entered a famous restaurant. Amidala only gave a knowing smile, and gently released her hold on his arm. "Milady, let us hope they have a table for the two of us." He muttered this, now that he wasn't angry about the holonews reporters blocking their way in, the awkward tension between them had returned. Ever since she had gone shopping two days previous…**

**  
"Perhaps if we called our press conference, they would leave you alone." Amidala shot as she folded her arms in front of herself. "And darling," How that pained her to say that! "Emperor Palpatine invited us, remember? There will be one."**

**Apparently Amidala was right, for the host quickly took them to a secluded booth. To make it worse, he brought forth the finest Nubian wine, a weakness to both Vader and Amidala, and poured them both a decent amount. This was going to be a painful evening, she could feel it already. It wasn't the set up; Palpatine often gave them "treats" like this, but never after days like the previous two…**

**Her mind wandered to this, and she frowned slightly at her husband to be, who was too busy trying to decide if he wanted to just eat the bread, or wait until their delicious meal (which was preordered, once again thanks to the Emperor.) arrived… She decided it would be safe to reminisce; he was going back to his wine and would probably be sloshed by the end of the evening. Maybe not such a great thing…**

**  
After Vader had started to nuzzle her hair, he nervously brought a hand up to her hair, slowly unpinning it. Never had Amidala seen him so… unsettled. Raising her own hands, she continued to unpin her hair for him. The headdress soon fell to the floor. "Good riddance!" Amidala snapped at it, going to stand. But Vader held on, pulling her closer.**

"**Don't go… Not yet," He had started to whisper in her ear. "Your presence… is soothing." His grip tightened at those words…**

"**I won't, then." Amidala mumbled as she leaned against him, deciding it was rather comfortable. Good thing, she decided. She might be spending lots of quality time against it. She had closed her chocolate eyes after those thoughts, and simply started to listen to his breathing.**

**But then he had shifted her, and she was on her back against the couch, Vader over top of her. His lips descended onto hers, and against her own conscious will, she returned the kiss as gently as she could. Even if his kiss was far from loving, and more possessive and greedy then she would've liked. But there was something seductive of the way he greedily took this kiss, and her hands slowly started to go up into his hair, when he shot up. "No, I can't do this. I **_**shouldn't do this.**_**" Vader snapped at her, before going off into his room to tinker around with his toys or do whatever stupid boys did.**

**Amidala knew it was childish for him to pull away from a kiss that shouldn't have happened, but she was still upset about it and it was going to stay that way. Was she not good enough for him? The boys on Naboo would disagree. Especially Palo… She shivered just thinking about her ex-fiancé. The one she had to break it off with because of this… He was a good lover, and she hated that she had to break his heart to save her life.**

**  
But she liked to think he'd rather be heartbroken and she alive.  
She didn't actually think he would.**

**Noticing her fiancé was still drinking away, Amidala frowned. "You're going to get drunk if you keep drinking that. It's the finest because of the alcohol content." If looks could kill…**

**"I'm quite capable of taking care of myself, milady." He snapped, downing the rest of his drink before hailing the waiter over to order some Corellian Whiskey. Disgusting.**

"**I'm sure you are, I was just saying that it would be unfortunate if you were to throw up on my shoes on our way home." Amidala replied, rather grumpily. She was trying to be the loving wife that her mother told her to become. He was making it hard.**

**  
"Your concern isn't needed, **_**dear**_**. Lord Vader can handle his alcohol **_**just**_** fine. And if I were to throw up on someone, it would be that damn reporter that keeps hounding you. The mousey one that looks better when she's not seen."**

**Amidala raised an eyebrow. The mousey one was never around when Vader was with her, "My lord, are you **_**spying**_** on me?"**

**"Of course not, why would I have no reason to trust my **_**loving fiancée that is part of the Rebel Alliance?!" **_**Vader shot back, his voice rising slightly.**

**  
"I **_**left**_** the alliance when I became engaged to **_**you!**_**"**

****

"YOU STILL TALK TO HIM."

**The words hit her like a sack of bricks. Who was "him"? She talked to her father, because Vader was a close family friend and believed that Amidala was the only one in her family to be accused of this capital crime. So Vader shouldn't be upset about her talking to the man who practically treated him like a son. The next thought was the Emperor, but she only talked to him because Vader made her. That was out. The only one left was…**

**  
"You're jealous of **_**Palo**_**?" She asked, her voice and face a state of pure disblief. "Vader, honey. Sweetheart, baby. I phone him because I miss **_**home.**_** You won't ever take me there. The last time I **_**was **_**there was when we became engaged!" She slammed her fist down on the table to prove her point.**

**If looks could kill, Vader would've killed Amidala twice in the course of an evening.**

"**Well it's true!" She cried as she folded her arms in front of her chest. "You **_**don't. **_**And then you pull stupid excuses such as "a military planet isn't a place for someone like you!" Well might I remind you that Naboo wasn't always a military planet? You've read the books of the old republic, it used to be peaceful! But your **_**Emperor **_**changed it!"**

**"That's enough, Ami. We're going home." Vader said in his low voice that showed that she was in trouble. They had only been together for a few months, and already Amidala knew the differences between his voices. This was pretty good if she didn't meet this voice every other day.**

"**Yes, of course milord." She said softly as she stood up. They didn't even get to eat. They trudged out of the restaurant, with Amidala shooting a look back at the table wishing she had at least nibbled on the bread, and took his hand as they pushed past the holonews.**

**But they didn't go home to their apartment. Instead, he directed the speeder to his personal hanger bay. Amidala had a sinking suspicion she crossed the line and he was taking her home to bring forth her death penalty. "Where are we going?" She finally asked in her small voice as Vader looked over his small, two man ship that reminded her faintly of a Jedi Starfighter. Or at least what people thought they looked like.**

**  
"I told you already, home. We're going to go visit your parents. Or should I say our parents?" Vader asked as he continued to run maintenance. "Arfour, please continue check up, I have to go tell the Emperor that my fiancée wished for an impromptu trip."**

**Amidala had never seen Vader act so kind to her, other then the day on the couch. And she was kind of scared.**

"**Shall I pack—"**

**  
**"**—**For this trip I wish to have nothing of?" Padmé asked, rather exasperated as she watched her husband prepare his ship. "Or did you take the liberty of doing _that_ too?"

Anakin sighed as he rolled out from under the starfighter, which he wished he didn't have to bring her in but it was that or public transport, and shook his head. "Already taken care of. Padmé, baby, you're too upset about this. I took the time off because you need it. And we can't take this security threat lightly. They were _in your things!_ Trust me, it'll be only a few days and then you can come back and try to be a hero again."

That got him a shoe thrown at him, but she seemed to be a bit more willing to go on this mysterious trip. Maybe it would be fun. Hopefully it wouldn't end with him getting injured. Though that might be too late, since she did managed to hit him on the forehead…

_**A/N: **_**Not much A/P today(Okay, there wasn't much last week either…), but next chapter will have tons and probably the press conference too. Oh, and you learn how Vader and Mr Naberrie became buddies. And you'll learn a bit more of how the Empire changed over the years, I think. Yay! Also, Vader probably won't be as nice as he is in the next few chapters after Naboo is done. Prepare for douchebaggery. And maybe even a death or three. :) Yay death!**

**I mean… Please read and review, I love to hear insight!**


End file.
